hakata_tonkotsu_ramensfandomcom-20200215-history
George Gondo
George Gondo, alias G.G., is a killer working with Naoya Nitta. He is a former salary worker who became a hitman to save his terminally ill daughter, and he is a regular customer of the convenience store where Kazuki Saitoh works. His real name is never revealed. Characteristics Appearance Gondo is a middle-aged man who wears a black suit with a neatly-tied necktie, sunglasses, and a beige trench coat. He has a deep voice and leaves a strong impression on his associates. Personality Contrary to the strong impression his appearance gives, Gondo is quiet and rarely initiates conversation, but he introduces himself if he learns the names of others. He is polite and always addresses others with respect. Once, he possessed a sense of morality, but he disposed of his morality when circumstances necessitated work in the underground. Though he is actually a kind-hearted man, he takes up killing out of desperation and without regret. He is very aware of his limited abilities, especially in assassination, but he is a quick learner, and following his consultant's advice goes smoothly. Because of his successes, he is filled with deep gratitude toward Nitta and will fulfill any favor to repay him. Background Gondo was a regular salary worker living a normal, happy life until a year prior to the start of the series, when an irregularity was found in his seven-year-old daughter's heart. The rare condition, restrictive cardiomyopathy, prevents his daughter's heart from expanding and filling with blood, and treatment was unaffordable. Gondo turned to underground work in order to raise money, disregarding laws and morality for his daughter's sake. His first kill was a grandmother with dementia whose nurse found her annoying. After two months of quitting his job and working as a hitman, his daughter's condition worsened. With only a year left for her to live, Gondo was reaching desperation when Nitta approached him. After he signed a contract with Nitta, the consultant instructed him in what to wear and told him to use the alias G.G. in order to pretend to be the famous killer making his reappearance. By using the name G.G., clients would pay huge sums for his services, and he would pay a fraction of those fees to other killers to perform the assassination for him, thereby avoiding work above his skill level while profiting from the margins. In half a year, Gondo is halfway to the amount he needs for his daughter's operation. Synopsis Niwaka Samurai Impersonator Arc Gondo enters the Family Mart he frequents while Saitoh is being robbed. Gondo is unfazed by the robber and asks him to move. When Yamamoto swings his knife, Gondo easily disarms him, and Yamamoto runs from the store. Afterward, he introduces himself to Saitoh, and Saitoh gives him his favorite canned coffee in thanks. He later attends the Kakyuu Association tryouts in Club Eve, where he introduces himself to the others following Riku Makishimo's lead. Ricky is awed to be in his presence, while Shunsuke Saruwatari has never heard of him. With the advance pay for the capture or assassination of the Niwaka Samurai, Gondo has enough money for his daughter's operation, but he continues searching for information and posting bounties on underground websites to prevent the Kakyuu Group from thinking he is running with their money. When the Niwaka Samurai is captured by Saruwatari and is in the custody of the Kakyuu Group, Gondo's ankle bracelet is unlocked and he is released from the job. With no more need to pretend to be the infamous killer G.G., Gondo sheds the trademark trenchcoat. Nitta calls Gondo from his hotel room to talk business and offers him a parting assassination assignment. Gondo readily accepts the job out of gratefulness, recognizing Saitoh's photo. Saitoh greets Gondo as he enters the shop. Gondo apologizes in advance and swings a knife at him, but the store clerk dodges it and escapes the shop. Gondo chases him across the river and through Nakasu, where Saitoh runs into Enokida. The informant runs away, and Saitoh chases after him as Gondo pursues Saitoh. Along the Naka riverside, the pair find Genzo Gohda pulling his ramen cart, and Genzo, the real G.G., knocks Gondo down with one punch. After Gondo explains his situation to the three friends, they find themselves sympathizing with him. Enokida informs them of the killer from Murder, Inc. who is also pursuing Saitoh and, to save his friend without preventing Gondo from fulfilling his job request, suggests that Gondo tell Nitta that another hitman beat him to the kill. Category:Characters Category:Male